<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1896- The Spine's First Awakening by Marcus_Gantry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950867">1896- The Spine's First Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_Gantry/pseuds/Marcus_Gantry'>Marcus_Gantry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Photographic Memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_Gantry/pseuds/Marcus_Gantry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine's first awakening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slight robot/human angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Photographic Memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1896- The Spine's First Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this piece, as it is early 1896, Rabbit pronouns are he/his. I am well aware of, and sympathetic to Rabbit's transition. A vague reference to it is included here. This will evolve over time and other flashbacks. Felt it best to mention ahead of time.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaggggggrrrrrrrr……..<br/>
<em>Sir, can he speak?</em></p><p>RAaaaaaaararrrrggggrrrrrrrrrrr……….<br/>
<em>Yes, he can.</em></p><p>AAAaarrgggrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa……..<br/>
<em>and much more.</em></p><p>Silence. Silence so deep. And dark.</p><p>Then…</p><p>Aaaarrrgggrrrrrr……brightness. Star fire pinpoints. Too bright! Overload! Overlo….<br/>
Silence.</p><p>A spark. A brief awareness.<br/>
Silence.</p><p>A surge of power. Grasp it. Hold on to it. Don’t…let...it……go….<br/>
Silence.</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggrrrrr…. Searing, blinding, burning…. Steady…. Steady…. Power coursing over raw mechanical synapses, bringing life deep from the well in his central core, radiating outward. Programming initiated. Audio receptors activated. Undifferentiated sounds assault his processors. Photoreceptors activated. A brief glimpse of a human face above him. A word flashed into his consciousness. <em>Beautiful……</em><br/>
Silence.</p><p>Shhhhhhhhhsktch…. Light. Daylight? Definitions, words tumbled through his thought processors, sorting, matching, connections made. A quiet voice speaking to him, sweetly pitched, unintelligible, but almost…almost….<br/>
Silence.</p><p>Ssshsktch…. Awake. Aware. Sensory input heightened to nearly operational standards. Something was different. Internal generators were online! Status checks were still reporting red on many lines, but yellow and green on many more. </p><p>“Ah, there you are!”</p><p>Words? A voice? He recognized it from before. His auditory processes attempted to parse their meaning against his as yet incomplete databases.<br/>
A brief synaptic lapse, his eyes closed then opened again.<br/>
He detected <em>threat!</em> as something approached his eyes. A…hand…a hand approached. He could not move to avoid impact! </p><p>???</p><p>No impact. Gentle pressure against his…cheek?, yes, turning his head to the left. He noticed the small static charge as a powered connector was removed from behind his ear. His head was turned to the right, and the same sensation, the removal of a powered line. He was lying prone on a surface that cradled his back, everything internally seemed to be in standby mode at a command line interface his internal processors could not access. A face. A face hovered above his, one he had seen before. Briefly. Oh…so beautiful…. </p><p>Active heat sensors in his metal skin detected the touch of human hands on his right arm. A…man…standing next to him, holding his plated metal arm up off the table on which he lay. He could see his articulated fingers - still and lifeless.</p><p>“Release sector coding 181,” the man spoke.</p><p>There was a quiet whine of small servos as motor systems powered up. A twitching movement. He looked again at his fingers and willed them to clench. With quiet grace the fingers closed into a loose fist. He repeated the opening and closing, relishing the control. He raised his arm, the man releasing his hold as he did so. He brought his hand before his face to watch his fingers move.</p><p>“Release 182”<br/>
More servos powered on. He raised his left arm to watch his left hand work.</p><p>“Power up all gyro systems.”</p><p>A momentary power shudder brought all of his working systems to status yellow. The room faded. His hands dropped to his chest with a dull metallic thump. </p><p>“Compensate! You have to <em>learn</em> to compensate!”</p><p>The verbal command awoke a response in his power system. Slowly the room came back into focus.</p><p>“Systems have stabilized. Sir, I believe he is ready.”</p><p>“Hmmm…I’m not so sure, but we’ll proceed, regardless. Release all sector coding.”</p><p>All of the remaining red and yellow status checks shifted green. Hundreds of the small servos connected to power. His torso and lower limbs shuddered as his central processor was given autonomous control.</p><p>A loud hum filled the room as he felt the table which cradled him slowly raising him into a standing position. Synapses fired in response as his entire weight settled onto his legs, his hands fell to his sides, his body balancing lightly and easily against the support of the table. </p><p>He stood at rest, nearly 7 feet tall, his plated metal body gleaming silver in the bright lab lights, the hair applied to his head a jet black, the vent stacks along his spine emitting only small wisps of steam exhaust as his system pressures equalized. Awaiting a command and yet…a …feeling?…of intense curiosity as his AI functionality began to process his surroundings. The man, standing next to him. Creator? No. Father? Yes, he would use that word as more appropriate. Where was she? Sensory data suggested somewhere behind him. To see her again…. But he held fast as he awaited a command from…Father.</p><p>“Two steps forward.”</p><p>Slowly, he complied, watching his feet, his long legs moving spring-like in an awkwardly halting manner.</p><p>“Follow me.” The man picked up a hand-held monitoring device then opened a door.<br/>
To the young woman, the man said, “If he falls, do NOT steady him. He’s nearly a ton of metal and core material and will crush you if he lands on you.” She nodded, already knowing this.</p><p>He followed the man out into a long, well-lit corridor, still awkward and unsure, his processors focused mainly on staying upright as motor systems information threatened overload. </p><p>“Observe.” The man began to walk down the corridor. </p><p>He watched the man walk slowly down the corridor, turn and walk back.</p><p>“Walk to the end of the corridor and back. Stand easy if systems approach overload status.”</p><p>He tried to emulate what he had seen, still unsure and unsteady. His steps were overlarge and cautious, taken one at a time, his AI focused only on making it to the end of the corridor so he could turn around. He so wanted to see her face again. He stopped at the far wall and initiated a turn where his legs nearly became entangled. The programming was there but the control was not. His processors were meant to adapt, but first they had to learn. He stopped and focused again on watching his foot placement until he was fully turned. Then he looked up.</p><p>And paused. She was the definition of beauty. A petite young woman, dressed in lab whites, wire-rimmed glasses framed her deep brown eyes, her light brown, loosely-coifed hair shot through with streaks of blue.</p><p>“Return,” commanded the man as he watched the display he held in his hand. Everything seemed to be working perfectly, so why the pause. He was puzzled.</p><p>He initiated the walk back, while sorting through his databases on how he should greet a young lady. They were surprisingly complete. When he was within three feet of the young woman he stopped, held out his hand palm up and half bowed. The man looked on in astonishment as his assistant put her hand in the robot’s hand. Without a twitch of his fingers, which could easily have crushed hers, he leaned forward as if to kiss it, then stood, releasing her.</p><p>“Now where on Earth did that come from?” the man looked at the automaton in disbelief. The robot turned and offered his hand to him, man-to-man, correctly. He grasped it bravely, noticing the robot did not close his hand at all as the two shook hands. </p><p>With what appeared to be some momentary agitation the robot opened his mouth to speak. At first only steam issued forth. The second attempt brought more steam and with it a sputter of black oil that trickled from the corners of his lips. Haltingly, in a rumbling deep baritone voice he said, “I…am…pleased…to…meet…you, Father. And…?” He turned to the young lady.</p><p>“Abigail! My name is Abigail.”</p><p>Again with a half bow, “Pleased…to…meet…you………Abigail.”</p><p>“Father?!” the man said incredulously.</p><p>“Sir, it is rather fitting given no other frame of reference, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I suppose. But it is very strange. He was designed to be more high-functioning than Rabbit. He appears to be even more…creative, to say the least. Not quite sure my intent was for him to be so.”</p><p>The silver giant looked alternately at the two of them as they spoke, still learning to understand conversation as it happened, but most often his gaze locked onto the young woman. Abigail, she had said her name was.</p><p>“He seems to have a fascination with you, Abigail.” </p><p>Abigail was not so certain "fascination" was the right word. From her point of view, the robot seemed downright smitten with her, if it was possible for him to be smitten with anyone. She had to admit his articulated-armor skin plating made him look like a well-proportioned athlete. She put the thought from her mind as silly. Besides, he didn’t look quite so pretty with that black oil dripping from his chin onto the floor.</p><p>“Here, let me,” she said, pulling a handkerchief from her lab smock pocket. He shied away as she brought her hand up to his face. She hesitated, “I’m not going to hurt you, be still.” He straightened and stood absolutely still as she wiped away the oil. His thought processors wondered if he could reproduce the cause, to experience more of the effect of her attention, before chiding himself silently for even considering being disingenuous. “Much better,” she said, replacing the handkerchief into her smock pocket. </p><p>“Back to the lab with you,” the man said and led the way back into the room. “Onto the table.”</p><p>Slowly the robot obediently stepped onto the ledge of the table and leaned back into the cradle that supported his back, which he realized now, kept his vents clear. As the table powered down to horizontal he asked, “Father, may I be permitted to lie awake? To allow my processors to finish collating data.” The man looked down in surprise at the request. It was a cognizant thought. He was already self-aware? It had taken Rabbit more than a month to develop any sort of self-awareness, let alone enough wherewithal to initiate a self-serving question.</p><p>“Here’s what we’ll do,” the man answered. He turned the robot’s head to re-attach the two power cables. </p><p>“I’m going to power down your core systems as it’s far too early yet to let you run on steam unattended. But I will leave the external power source active. You will be unable to move, but you can process for as long as you want. Search your database for the code to activate the house signal if for any reason you feel you need to be shut down. I’ll also be monitoring you remotely and can power you down if necessary. Do you have the code? Try it.”</p><p>He did and a small red light started blinking on the hand held device the man had.</p><p>“Good.” He nodded to Abigail. “Switch over to house power.” She did and a quick shudder shook the automaton in the synaptic lapse. “Powering down internal systems. Now.” </p><p>A whine of disengaging servos left him unable to move.<br/>
The two left the room, turning off the lights as they went. Among the many tiny lights of the lab equipment his eyes glowed a bright green in the darkness.</p><p>Hours later, an eternity it seemed, his auditory processes heard the approach of footsteps. Light, clicking steps that he recognized as hers. </p><p>“Good morning,” she said before turning on the lab lights. She was carrying something that rustled as she put it on the counter, out of his line of sight. “Colonel Walter will be along to bring you online as soon as he finishes breakfast. I could do it, but he would be angry with me, and we certainly don’t want that.” She busied herself with monitor checks and readouts then came over to his side to wait. He could see her now. He studied her face, her hair, her eyes. Perfection, he thought. Well, maybe not so, but still, she was his definition of beauty now. In the distance he heard the soft footfalls of Father approaching.</p><p>“Good morning, and how is our man doing today?”</p><p>“All of his status checks are good, sir. Core systems are warmed up and ready to be brought online. His processor functions have been active all night and are at status ready.”</p><p>“MmmHmm. Okay, let’s bring him up while his CPU is active. I want him to make the crossover adjustment himself when we take him off house power, rather than have you do it manually.” To the still form on the table, “Do you understand what I just said? When we power up your generators, I want you do do the internal switching to your internal power systems - when I tell you to do it. Research and send a green signal when ready.”</p><p>A green light on his hand-held display flashed on almost immediately, eliciting a chuckle from the man. “Eager to be up and about, eh?” He went to a desk terminal and activated the internal steam-powered electrical generators. After several minutes he said, “status check shows green, initiate power switch when you are ready.” </p><p>The robot paused a moment before doing as requested, not sure how it would ‘feel,’ but it meant getting off the table, so he initiated the internal switch. That momentary disorienting synaptic lapse passed over his consciousness, his eyes dimmed but cleared quickly, returning to their normal bright green. Abigail disconnected the power leads at his neck.</p><p>“Powering up gyro systems.”<br/>
This time he was ready for the power drain and compensated immediately.<br/>
“And here we go. All systems…activated.”</p><p>There was the whine of servos powering up and a shuddering as his motor functions connected. He moved to sit up.</p><p>“No,” commanded the man as he placed a hand on his chest. “Lie still until the table brings you up.” Slowly it did so.</p><p>“Okay, like last night. Let’s practice walking. Out in the corridor.”</p><p>His steps still overlarge and mechanical, he followed them out into the corridor. </p><p>“Down and back, twice. If you can do that without error, I’ll let Abigail take you for a brief walk outside. I believe she also has a gift for you. She will be your attendant whenever you are autonomously online here in the manor. You are her responsibility.”</p><p><em>A gift? She brought him a gift?</em> He didn’t hear the rest of it.<br/>
He looked down to the end of the corridor, then down at his feet, then back up into the eyes of Abigail. Focusing again on the end of the corridor, he set his jaw and started off. He had studied during the night but studying wasn’t the same as actually doing. Though a better result than the previous night, his steps were still bouncy and somewhat disjointed. His status checks stayed green though, at no point did he feel he was losing balance, and both times, the turn at the end was executed flawlessly. He came to a halt facing them.</p><p>“Bravo! Abigail I think he deserves the gift you brought. Why don’t you help him with that then take him for a walk out onto the terrace. I have some calls to make. Stay away from the steps and do not try to steady him if he falls.”</p><p>“Oh, Colonel Walter!” she said with exasperation.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to get hurt. He’s your first charge. Rabbit has been running Angela ragged.” </p><p>She laughed lightly for his benefit. “I forgive you. He seems to have a different temperament from Rabbit, though eventually he’ll have to meet Rabbit too.”</p><p>This time the Colonel laughed. “We’ll save <em>that </em>for another day. Sometimes Rabbit can be overwhelming, even for me.” He turned and walked off down the corridor, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>“Come on back into the lab,” she directed the tall automaton. She powered the table to horizontal. “Please sit on the table.”<br/>
He looked to her, then at the table, then to her again.</p><p>“I do not…understand,” he said haltingly. </p><p>She smiled. Going over to the table she boosted herself up using her arms and sat with her legs hanging over the edge. “Like this,” she said. Being much taller, the robot was able to ease himself up to sit on the edge of the table beside her as shown, as close to her as he possibly could. She jumped down quickly, much to his disappointment.</p><p>Abigail untied the string holding the paper on the large package she had been carrying earlier. From inside she pulled out items and laid them neatly on the counter.</p><p>“Clothing?” he asked, his deep voice rising, betraying his excitement. </p><p>“Yes, I had Father’s tailor make them for you, though we’re still trying to figure out the jacket. I hope they fit. I hope you like them.” She picked up the shirt. “This first I think.” The shirt was of white linen and had been made already buttoned down the front, the back was open. “Hold your arms out straight.” He did so. She held the shirt open and instructed him to put his arms into the sleeves. She pushed it up to his shoulders then went around to his back and pulled it tight to his chest and snapped it to his spinal process, to fasteners that had been integrated into its design. One of her contributions to his design, she smiled. She showed him how to button one cuff and made him do the other, waiting patiently as he fumbled the first several attempts.</p><p>“Ok, trousers.” She shook them out and held them out to him. He looked at her blankly. “You don’t know how to don your trousers? It usually goes one leg at a time.” Still he did not take them. “Seriously?” Almost positive he was being helpless on purpose, she knelt and pushed the trousers up onto his legs as far as his knees. Getting his feet clear she commanded him to stand. He did and she drew them up to his waist and fastened them closed over the shirt and buckled the belt. </p><p>The minimal waistcoat went on next. The cravat was a difficulty. She had to get up onto the table behind him to tie it as she couldn’t do it from the front. As her arms draped over his shoulders, he leaned back slightly against her bosom. The move was not lost on her, yet she did not pull away. She intentionally mis-tied the tie twice before whispering in his ear, “You, sir, are a bounder and a cad,” and she laughed lightly, leaning back from him. The robot straightened as if just realizing what he had done, parsing the words and frowning at the meaning.</p><p>“I…I'm not…I wouldn't…”he stammered.</p><p>She laughed again as she came around to face him. Seeing his distress, she touched his cheek gently. “I’m so sorry. I was teasing you. And it was mean of me to do so. You are very sweet.” She stepped back. “Now the boots. Sit.”</p><p>He hesitated, she had been so close. It was not natural, not…right…for him to have such desire for a woman’s companionship. He knew this. And yet…she was so real, so gentle, so caring. He knew it had been she who had been with him through his whole awakening. It was her voice that had gently guided his sentience into being. She was patting the table. “Sit,” she said again gently. He obeyed.</p><p>“These are going to take a little work.” She picked up a packet of tools as she brought the boots. Kneeling down, she pushed up his trouser leg to access a panel on his shin. Opening it she used the tools to turn off the servos to his foot, making it much easier to fit into the boot. She buckled and laced the boot in place, then reactivated the servos, giving the boot a tug. “It seems the fit is pretty good. Can’t have them loose, you’re clumsy enough as it is.”</p><p>At first he was hurt by the comment but it was softened by her laugh as she patted his trouser leg back into place and began on the other boot. When she was done, she stood and offered her hand. “Stand up. Let’s try them out.” He took her hand but only lightly, steadying himself instead with his other hand to the table, unsure of his balance with his feet encased in leather. He suspected the warnings from Father about falling had been directed at him. The last thing he ever would want to do is hurt her. The boots actually seemed to help. On taking a step he found that the rubber soles added traction as well some small support. He let go of her hand to take a few steps across the lab and back. Much better, he thought.</p><p><em>He still walks like a cat with mittens on his feet,</em> she thought as she watched him. But he just needs practice. </p><p>She beckoned him to stand before her. She smoothed his shirt and vest into place, and ruffled the cravat a bit. She stood on tip-toe to smooth his hair into place. “Robots don’t need hair,” the Colonel had said. But the hair made him look more…finished. She had painstakingly added it herself. </p><p>He was almost trembling against her hands.</p><p>“Do you want to go outside?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, please,” came his rumbling reply. He offered her his elbow. She laughed playfully, “For a bounder and a cad, you are such a gentleman!” and hooked her arm in his to lead the way out of the lab, down the corridor, through several doors, at last arriving at the bulkhead door to the garden terrace. She hesitated at the door, her hand on the latch. </p><p>“Prepare for sensory overload.”</p><p>“I am ready,” he answered.</p><p>“Here we go, then.” She opened the door. The terrace was in light dappled shade with the late morning sunlight filtering through the trees. She moved with him, quickly guiding him across the terrace to the small garden on the opposite side. She took him under the shelter of an open gazebo, a marble Greek-style folly that was central to the small planting. “Sit,” she commanded, indicating the bench seat.</p><p>He did so thankfully. He wasn’t as ready as he had thought. The dancing shadows were confusing his vision and the sounds of wind in the leaves, the water splashing from a small fountain, and birds and creatures rustling the underbrush all competed for his attention. </p><p>“Rabbit was much the same way. So much going on out here to take in all at once for the first time. Look! See how the patterns on the ground are really just the tree leaves moving in the sunlight?” She put her hand into a patch of sunlight and moved it around to cast a shadow on the ground. She changed the shape of her hand to resemble the silhouette of a dog. “Arff arff.”</p><p>He pulled back somewhat astonished, then looked to her and back at the dog-shadow. “Arff,” she said again. His face broke into a grin. A short rumbly laugh escaped his throat. She laughed too. The momentary distraction had been enough to break his processor cycle and he found he could tolerate the barrage of information coming at him now.</p><p>“Did I hear my name?” a voice called from the garden path.</p><p>“Oh, dear,” muttered Abigail as another automaton emerged onto the terrace and stepped into the gazebo. This robot was dressed rather flamboyantly, coat, vest and shirt all in loud bright colors, though trousers and boots were black, a short top hat, also in black. All visible metal parts were a shiny copper. When moving there was a distinct whir of clockwork gears.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Abigail…and who is this?”</p><p>Abigail took the situation in stride. “Rabbit, this is your new brother….”</p><p>“Ah! The Colonel has been promising to me that I would have a little brother one day! This is he? Oh! Oh!” Rabbit was clapping in glee and circling the silver robot. “Look at those stacks on his spine! Is his name The Spine? It should be. Look at that. And he’s so shiny silver. Oh this is so wonderful! My own little brother. Hi Spine! My name is Rabbit.”</p><p>The silver robot, now apparently named The Spine whether he liked it or not, looked confused by the hand Rabbit offered to him, but going on his programming, he stood and grasped the downturned fingers lightly, his thumb pressing the top and raising it slightly, rather than a formal handshake.  Nodding he said, “I am pleased to meet you, Rabbit.”</p><p>Rabbit seemed somewhat taken aback as, height-wise, he barely came up to his new brother’s chin.<br/>
In a deadpan voice he said, “Miss Abigail, for a little brother he is really…tall.” </p><p>“He’s still your little brother, Rabbit. He’s younger than you are and, please, he’s only been awake for one day, so let’s slow down a bit. Okay? Remember how confusing your first days were? Can you do that?”</p><p>Regaining all his former enthusiasm Rabbit said, “Sure, yes, I can do that.” Then immediately forgetting that promise, Rabbit began , “There’s so much to see, so much to learn, you’re going to love it here. The people are so kind and…and…and….”</p><p>“RABBIT!”</p><p>The copper robot visibly cringed, shoulders hunched, hands coming up in front of his chest, looking like the paws of a standing rabbit.<br/>
“Colonel Walter!…I was just g-g-going to the Observatory.”</p><p>“The long way around, Rabbit?”</p><p>“It was such a beautiful day, sir. Yes?”</p><p>“To the Observatory, Rabbit. Angela is waiting for you. She is very worried.”</p><p>Rabbit looked stricken. “I d-d-didn’t mean to cause worry. It’s such a nice day!” He tipped his hat to Abigail. To his new brother, “See you later Spine, after they get you all sorted out.” Rabbit hurried off through the bulkhead door of the manor, away from Colonel Walter’s stern gaze.</p><p>“Spine?” asked the Colonel? “Are you okay with being called that?”</p><p>The tall robot appeared to shrug. To him any name was as good as another.</p><p>“I kind of like it,” said Abigail. “The Spine. Nice and strong sounding. </p><p>“The name is fine, sir,” he answered, <em>especially if she likes it,</em> he thought.</p><p>The Colonel sat down, indicating for The Spine to do the same.<br/>
“Rabbit is a handful. You weren’t supposed to meet until later. Now that Rabbit knows a “little brother” has arrived, things are going to be insufferable.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, sir” said Abigail. “Angela is very good, though I’m not sure how she keeps up sometimes. She’s very patient. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>The silver robot seemed agitated. “Sir, meaning no disrespect, I called you Father last night. Rabbit called you ‘Colonel,’ a man of military rank. If I was inappropriate, please, let me know how I should address you.”</p><p>“Hmmm, yes, ‘father’ was a bit disconcerting when you said it.” He thought about it a moment. “Colonel Walter will do, though I will admit to knowing Rabbit does call me ‘Pappy’ when I’m not in the room. Rabbit means no disrespect, and neither do you.” He looked up and down at The Spine. “You are looking particularly dapper today, young sir. And you’re very well-spoken for being awake only a short time, though I suspect that is Abigail’s doing. She sat with you for hours every day while your programming was initiating.” The Colonel briefly smiled at the young woman. “Later today she will teach you to sing. It’s there, in your programming. But with the way I set up your AI, you will need a bit of prompting, just like walking. Only easier, I’ll wager.”</p><p>The Spine accessed the music programming.</p><p>“Yes,” the man continued, “I want you to sing to someone. Someone very special to me.”</p><p>“I would like that, sir.” The Spine looked at Abigail. “Very much indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>